<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Criminal and Innocent by ortus_omo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140835">Criminal and Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortus_omo/pseuds/ortus_omo'>ortus_omo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chakra Fruit, Criminal from space, Cunning, Gen, Manipulation, Otsutsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortus_omo/pseuds/ortus_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto Takeda who lives in Konoha is actually a person from space and is currently hiding in Konoha as he steals a chakra fruit from the Otsutsuki. He thinks of using Naruto for his own purposes. I am very bad at writing summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Criminal and Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you all enjoy it. comment, so that I can improve</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man was flying in the space holding a thing wrapped in a cloth in his hands close to his chest indicating that whatever is beneath the cloth is important, his clothes are covered in blood with multiple cut wounds and his red clothes which are in a bad state made him look like a beggar. He stopped to catch a breather and replenish his chakra. “They are still following me, those Otsutsuki bastards. Looks like they won’t give up the chase till they capture me but this is worth it. Damn, I am running low on chakra.”, sensing something he immediately fled from that place. Moments later two men with white robes with both sun and moon symbols on their backs appeared in that place. “He was here moments ago. Tch I can’t believe he managed to steal the chakra fruit which has been specially selected by the majesty for the princess chakra awakening ceremony. I can feel that we are closing on him. Let’s move.”, the two started flying in the vast space.<br/>
The man was hit by a ray that penetrated his shoulder making him stop. “Stop struggling, it’s of no use if you give up yourself you can at least be kept alive crippling your chakra system. If you keep on struggling, your death will be guaranteed”, a voice rang in the void the two men came into the view. “Crippling my chakra network. I might as well die than having my chakra system crippled”. He scanned the surroundings finding a way to escape. He found a spatial vortex which may be his only chance to survive. Even the strongest might die if they are careless in this vortex. Only those who studied about space and time and have a grasp of it could travel in it, but those who have such capabilities are geniuses. Normally any sane person would not attempt to use a space vortex but the man with red clothes had no choice at the moment. He is sure that he would die if he faced those two men, they are powerful people even when considering that they are soldiers in the Otsutsuki empire and he was sure that those two can never navigate through the space vortex. “my only ticket to make out of this situation alive”. He turned and started fleeing towards the spatial vortex. As the men noticed what he was doing they launched their powerful attacks. The man noticed the powerful attacks approaching and in a desperate situation he started burning his life force and overloading his chakra network getting a great boost of speed. He shot towards the vortex and disappeared in it. “I can’t believe he knows such a forbidden art” spoke one. “Him, stealing the chakra fruit proves us that he has some backing. We can’t casually enter the vortex. We should contact the superiors and inform them about the situation”. Before they can both leave an enormous hand appeared in the space and smashed them into pieces before they could process what happened.<br/>
The man in the red robes has no idea of his surroundings. He has no idea of his surroundings his five senses are in complete chaos making him unable to perceive what was happening around him as he was traveling through the vortex. Soon he came out of the vortex. His mind was in complete chaos with only one thought “I should move I should move” his body was moving on pure will until he hit a solid thing in the space something like a barrier that rebounded with equal force knocking him out. He got caught up in a planet’s gravitation speed and his body started moving. Soon he gained a speed of a meteorite and hitting the land leaving a charred body and him on the brink of death.<br/>
As he was gaining consciousness, he could hear voices. He didn’t for how long he was unconscious. He opened his eyes to find himself in a bed and an adult and a child talking, he couldn’t figure out what they were talking about. It seemed as they were talking in a different language. Those two rushed towards him when they saw him wake up and talking something he couldn’t understand. He checked his body, the travel through the spatial vortex and getting hit by the spatial winds in the vortex damaged his chakra system so much that he couldn’t even produce 10% of his original power, and the subsequent injuries and the forbidden art damaged him in a deeper level which made his recovery almost impossible. He didn’t know where he was if he is on one of the planets ruled by Otsutsuki he is not safe. First, he must eliminate these people who might be revealing his information when someone interrogated them. He frantically searched the room for the chakra fruit and saw it lying on the table beside him.<br/>
He exited the house killing the people leaving no trace behind that would lead to him. He felt pity for them though they treated him when he was at the brink of death. He couldn’t leave alive any possible witnesses. If the Otsutsuki found his trace he would be dead and he wouldn’t die before he could resurrect their lord. He shot from the surface soon reached the space and was in a hurry to leave the planet and find a deserted one, but as he was far away from the planet and the space vortex which he had exited was in his view he bumped into some kind of barrier which made him unable to move forward. “what is this obstructing my way. I can’t break out of this. It is like a bottle with the space vortex as it’s cap and the only the way to enter this place.”. He clearly knew that he was inside stuck in this place with the only way-out being the space vortex. He felt sad and happy at the same moment sad that he can’t unite with his organization, happy about being safe. He flew to the planet.<br/>
Three months have passed since he was stuck on this planet. He learned the language and gathered info on this planet. This planet calls people who use chakra as shinobi and there are five strongest people called Kage who rule five shinobi villages. Their power level was so strong that they could hold some positions in the Otsutsuki empire. Putting him in a quite disadvantageous position but he had confidence that he could escape them with his vast knowledge and techniques which these people didn’t possess. Initially, he had ideas on conquering this planet but this information stopped his plans. He was currently residing in a village called Konoha. He was going by the name Hiroto Takeda<br/>
“ojisan, ojisan” a shout came from outside the house as a blonde-haired boy with whisker marks on his cheek and blue eyes came into his house. The boy stopped in his tracks seeing the man and exclaimed “the technique you taught was awesome. I managed to defeat Kiba in taijutsu.”, the boy grinned. This boy was the reason he was staying in this village. He had a seal on his stomach which was a masterpiece even to him who has a fair knowledge of the seals. The main reason being that this boy had excellent talent in space and time techniques unlike him. “Naruto it’s time for my special mediation”, he said. “yes, every time I do it, I feel like I am becoming stronger”, he grinned and closed his eyes. Hiroto took out the chakra fruit and divided a small part of chakra from it and made it flow into the seal making the Naruto’s chakra reserves larger. This process took 30 minutes and Naruto opened his eyes. “ojisan,I feel like I am stronger than before”, he grinned. Naruto was his ticket in leaving this planet and his future body when he will take over Naruto’s mind because his body is damaged beyond repair.<br/>
In a distant planet that was thousands of times larger than the earth and technology so advanced. “I can’t believe he stole the chakra fruit which was for the princess.”, spoke one person. “He is known for his knowledge, after all, even though he is very weak in combat he is the most knowledgeable person in the side of that person”. As soon as ‘that person’ word came into the conversation, a sudden silence covered the hall. “issue orders to search every place in order to find him, the chakra fruit of that magnitude will definitely lead to great calamity in his hands”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>